AU: The 9tailed Hero
by Phantom-fire11
Summary: How would Naruto's life in change if the village viewed Naruto as the hero he was intended to be? A good fic to check out more interesting than the summary i promise!
1. Enter Naruto Uzumaki

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but oh if I did…

_Italics:_ Thoughts or emphasis

" ": Speech

**BOLD**: Attack name

' ': Spoken low

* * *

My second fan fiction so go easy. This is my idea of Naruto's life if Konoha had seen him as the hero he is. Please read and review and tell me how to improve. Don't write it off as a stupid one-shot story that doesn't make sense, I plan on making this go until the end of Naruto.

* * *

Prologue

Itachi Uchiha perched himself from atop the roof of Ichiraku ramen to get a better view. Technically he was supposed to be in bed along with anyone under 14, however he figured the shadow replication he had left in his bed would last until his parents got back. Whatever was going on was going to be big… and nothing and none was going to stop him from seeing it.

"Today we have the honor of witnessing the savior of the great land of Kohona. Because of him the battle with the great 9-tailed fox has come to and end and the people may sleep peacefully again. Furthermore…….."

_That was the Hokage speaking, it must be a real important announcement. I'd better check it out some more._ He thought getting even closer to the crowd.

"The brave 4th has sacrificed himself to keep our village safe from the 9-tailed fox Kyubbi. However it was not an easy task and even with the 4th's vast power he could not completely destroy the demon".

There was a collective gasp in the crowd.

"A child… newborn had to used as a vessel to hold the powerful monster." Instantly the crowd of respected Konoha officials broke into murmur. "Please people I know that there are different views to the 4th's decision but please be assured the seal that holds the 9-tailed fox inside him cannot be broken and when the child dies the demon will go with him." Suddenly his expression turned icy with hate, "and as the Hokage I give my word any of you who have sick minded ideas about killing this child will be personally dealt with by me. He has done nothing except save our village by giving his body to contain our problem. This child is a savior to our village and a living memorial to the 4th's strength and leadership".

"Who is this kid anyway" stated someone in the crowd

The 3rd continued, "On this day all of our valiant ninja who gave their lives can rest peacefully because of one child…."

_Who is this child of which he speaks?_

"Well" stated a very upset Hiashi Hyuga.

This child's name is…

* * *

**Chap 1: Enter Naruto Uzumaki…Hero Boy?!

* * *

**

"Shikamaru Nara could you please come up here and show us your Transformation Jutsu."

"Yes Iruka-sensei" replied a spiky haired 12 year old boy as he reluctantly trudged up to the front of the Konoha training academy classroom.

"Now perform the jutsu Mr. Nara" commanded the instructor. Quickly the boy did some hand seals and turned into a passable replica of the 3rd Hokage that was standing at the far end of the room. "Well mr.lazyboy you pass, B-" Iruka stated slightly annoyed.

"He… Whatever" was the reply from the Nara child as he sauntered over to receive his official Konoha headband.

"Congratulations you are now an official Genin of the village Konoha." "Now… Uzamaki Naruto!" "You're up Transform into the Hokage using the Transformation Jutsu."

"No sweat sensei" replied the blond haired boy.

"Just get yourself to the front of the ro…, I hate it when he does that" said the embarrassed teacher with the slightest smile. _He moved too fast for me to see, even passing right by me I couldn't sense his chakra spike. I guess that's skill you only attain by having the Hokage teach you personally. _

"Whenever you're ready" said the smug boy grinning like a fool.

"Amazing he moved too fast for Iruka sensei to sense, or see" said the trench cloaked, quiet and all around creepy Shino.

"He's not all that great" whispered Hinata so low that it couldn't be heard by anyone without supersensitive ears, unfortunately for her Kiba was sitting in the next seat.

"Hey Hinata was that a bit of anger I detected in your voice" he whispered in her ear so no one else would hear.

"Oh it's nothing" replied Hinata In her usual quiet demeanor. _That Idiot thinks he's so great but I could track him with my Byakugan easily._

"Now can I get a drum-roll please?" said Naruto as seriously as possible. Several of the students began to tap the desk rapidly making a drum sound. Quickly doing some hand signs Naruto transformed into a replica of Iruka sensei that had big lips, no eyebrows, and a stupid look plastered on his face. Immediately the room erupted in laughter, even Hinata smirked before stopping herself. "NARUTO CUT THE STUPID TRICKS" Iruka yelled, angered by the boy's prank.

"Naruto it would appear you don't have any interest in passing the exam but then again why would you, you haven't cared for the past 3 years", Said the Hokage with an air of superiority.

"Hey old man Hokage I could do this exam easy I just didn't feel like it that's all"

"That's old man sensei to you and it will continue to be unless you pass your exam today"

"Fine you want me to pass the exam fine here's your pass" he said and once again performed the signs but this time added on one more.** "Sexy no Jutsu" **shouted Naruto as he turned into a replica of a nude model but with the face of the Hokage and the whole class erupted in laughter.

"This is your last chance Naruto blow it this time and you're back in the academy next year" said Iruka threateningly.

_Oh man the transformation Jutsu is my worst Jutsu, why did it have to be that one? O.K if I really focus I might be able to do this right. _"Fine old man-sensei you want a transformation you got one", he did the seals once more and was enveloped in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared it appeared it was as if the Hokage had moved to where Naruto was.

"Damn you Naruto A+" grumbled Iruka. Then the class started laughing again. "What are all of you laughing at" screamed Iruka". Someone managed to point to Naruto "What… Naruto turn around" he instructed. Slowly Naruto turned with a grin plastered on his or rather the Hokage's face. On his back there was a sign that read. **KICK ME; I'M OLD AND I HAVE ARTHITIS. **"Naruto you have 5 seconds to undo that jutsu and get out of my sight" said Iruka thoroughly pissed off now.

"Hey Iruka, you might want to call someone else now" Naruto shouted from across the room were he had already picked up his forehead protector and was going back to his seat.

"If your there then what" was all the sensei got out before the clone in front of him vanished. _As annoying as that little stunt was it was a good idea, distracting me with the sign let him use a replacement jutsu to leave and I didn't notice. If he could just be serious he would make an excellent Ninja._

"Alright next up… "

Naruto exited the building very pleased with himself that had been a great show. "Now if I can just avoid…" "Sakura where are you going" demanded Ino as Sakura Raced out of the class room as fast as possible in the direction she had seen Naruto go.

"I'm going to see Naruto Ino-pig, don't you have an exam to fail" shouted Sakura in reply.

"Ha Sakura if you passed this exam there's no way I'll fail, just you wait I'll catch up in a second after I pass with a grade higher than you".

"Ha later Ino" said Sakura as she took off after Naruto. _Now where are you Naruto?_ The first place she checked was the ramen stand Naruto was famous for going to but finding it empty decided to check his apartment. She briefly considered checking the Uzamaki mansion but Naruto hardly ever went to his great aunt's estate. I know of only one more place to find him.

"Naruto I can see you there" she shouted at the boy who, although she could not see him knew he was hidden in the bushes near the woman's bathhouse.

"He' Sakura-Chan I didn't know you were coming to the bathhouse so early, I guess I will be going then".

"You know Naruto you really shouldn't be peeping in the woman's bath house it's not right and you could get in real trouble", replied Sakura matter-of-factly "and no I'm not here to take a bath, I came to find you".

"Don't worry Sakura he was just leaving"

"MIZUKI-SENSEI" both ninja shouted at the same time. The silver haired Chunnin disappeared from the tree he was perched on and reappeared behind Sakura with his hand over her shoulder.

"Excuse me dear, Sakura may I have a word with Naruto for a moment".

"No problem at all Mizuki-sensei" she answered.

"Naruto I need to speak with you, would you follow me please" said the silver haired chunnin.

"Sakura-Chan, meet me at my apartment later and let me know who passed the exam O.K".

"Sure Naruto-kun" Sakura replied with just a hint of embarrassment in her voice before taking off.

"Naruto what are doing having girls over at your house late at night" asked Mizuki mischievously.

"What I do outside of class is none of your business sensei" replied the smart mouth Genin.

"Hey I'm not saying anything but if you need some protection just let me know alright golden boy" Replied the now former instructor.

"You're such a pervert Ero-sennin" said Naruto taking off.

"Hey I just call 'em as I see 'em" Laughed Mizuki as he too took off.

"Now seriously Naruto I need your help with something, that's why I called you here" spoke up Mizuki as they jumped from tree to tree.

"What is it sensei" said Naruto with what could be misinterpreted as seriousness in his voice.

"Well this is what I need you to do…"

* * *

Jutsu translation Giude

Transformation jutsu / Henge no Jutsu

Sexy Jutsu / Oiroke no Jutsu

Cliff hangers gotta love 'em. Anyway this chap is kind of short; I think, I mean its 6 pages on word but I don't know how much that is on fan fiction. It could have been longer but I got lazy and also I don't want too much happening in the first chap and I want to get this Mizuki crap over in one chap, to me he doesn't deserve to be mentioned in 2 chaps because he made silver haired people (kakashi) look bad by losing to a 12 year old.

NEXT CHAPER: NARUTO LEARNS A FORBIDDEN JUTSU/ MIZUKI IS DEFEATED AND TEAM SEVEN IS ASSEMBLED. ALSO THEIR MIGHT BE ANOTHER AWSOME CLIFF HANGER, I MEAN A GOOD ONE.


	2. Fight Night

Here you are with all the ninja goodness

Also I have noticed that I use shinobi and ninja interchangeably even though they mean the same thing. If that bothers or confuses you let me know.

* * *

**CHAP 2: Fight Night**

* * *

"MOTHER, FATHER!" 

"Son, calm down you have to come away from this area now. Your parents are very capable shinobi I'm sure they will be fine"

"NO"! Suddenly Iruka shot up in his bed. _It was all a dream._

His nightmares about his parent's deaths had become less and less frequent over the years but sometimes they resurfaced to haunt him.

Fortunately for him at that moment his keen ears picked up a sound outside his window. He casually picked up a kunai and moved silently to the window.

"Iruka, we've got to go" was the scream from Mizuki that sent Iruka off balance.

"What's up Mizuki" said Iruka as he picked himself off the ground after falling from the second story window.

"It's Naruto" Mizuki said between pants "He's flipped out and stolen a forbidden scroll".

"You've gotta be kidding me" gaped Iruka.

"There's reason to believe the seal has loosened significantly and if he learns the Jutsu in that scroll who knows what he could do, we've gotta go after him".

"Right lets go" said Iruka suddenly dressed in his usual outfit.

NARUTO

"Mom I'm going to Ino's party O.K."?

"Alright Sakura be back before 11:00 you hear me"?

"Yes mom" replied Sakura as she took off from her front porch.

_And after that I'll just make a stop at Naruto's. I wonder what Mizuki wanted to talk to Naruto about._

NARUTO

Naruto found himself waiting longer than expected for his ex-sensei to arrive. He was supposed to have been here a half hour ago. He sighed and leaned back against a tree, setting the scroll he was holding next to him. It was a forbidden scroll that contained many powerful Jutsu's, he'd studied this particular scroll a lot but unfortunately he wasn't allowed to see inside it. "I wonder what Mizuki needed with this anyway" said Naruto confused.

NARUTO

"We should split up, we can cover more ground that way" Mizuki shouted to Iruka. They had been joined by about a third of the Jonin in Konoha and still they had come nowhere near finding Naruto. This was of course all part of Mizuki's plan, if he could send them in the wrong direction then there would be no one to stop him from killing the boy and taking the scroll. However he hadn't planned on Iruka staying so close to him, not that the fool could defeat him anyway but he'd rather not have to explain why Iruka turned up dead.

"Iruka he might have run off into the forest, lets check there first", shouted Mizuki to his "friend".

"I'll take the left and you take the right" Replied the Chunin as he took off to the left.

_That was easy enough, now to get to Naruto. _Thought the Chunin, as he took off to the area of the forest where he'd told Naruto to meet him. Seven minutes later: "Naruto where"… _wait there he is_. The Chunin cautiously dropped into the clearing of the forest Naruto was apparently just standing in. "Naruto, are you alright?" yelled Iruka while tapping the pocket his Kunai were held. The boy either didn't hear the man or was ignoring him. Again Iruka tried calling him but it appeared Naruto was dead on his feet. Then, all of a sudden the boy whirled around and launched a kunai at the Chunin followed up by 3 shuriken. Iruka's reflexes barely had time to activate as he ducked under the kunai, which lodged itself in the tree directly behind him, and deflect the shuriken with his kunai. Unfortunately for the scarred Chunin he hadn't noticed the explosive tag on the kunai and was thrown forward by the explosion, right into the heel kick the boy implemented.

_Whatever the case I've got to defend myself, _thought the Chunin as he recovered from the attack. _That kick wasn't powerful enough for it to have been enhanced by the demons power, _thought Iruka as he dodged another of the boy's unexpected attacks. The scarred Chunin responded in turn by attempting to knock the child out and figure out what's going on but the attack was blocked with ease and he received a punch to the stomach in return. _There's something wrong here, Mizuki should have sensed the fighting by now,_ thought the Chunin as he dodged a kunai and deflected a shuriken but received another punch to the face. The two ninja's clashed again and again, neither gaining an advantage. Finally Naruto saw an opening and slashed Iruka's right shoulder. "So Iruka what does it feel like to be taken out by a student you passed, said the Genin laughing. _His eye's there's something odd about them, it seems almost like he's insane_, thought the Chunin narrowly dodging a kick from the ex student. "**Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Jutsu**, Iruka whispered as he disappeared and a huge tree seemingly appeared from nowhere and wrapped itself around Naruto. Now what's going on Naruto", demanded the Chunin as he sprouted from the tree Naruto was trapped in, kunai in hand. "It's simple, I'm killing you" whispered the Boy as he disappeared in a puff of smoke and left behind a sack of exploding seals. "God damn it" Iruka shouted as the resulting explosion flung him across the clearing and into a tree, were he lay unmoving.

_Huh, it would appear the fool has gotten a bit better_, thought Mizuki to himself as he released his transformation jutsu. "What the…" was all he got out before his mouth was shut with a punch to the face. "You picked the wrong teacher to mess with sensei!" replied the rookie Genin, smiling.

NARUTO

_What was that, _thought Naruto as he leapt toward the area he had heard the explosion coming from."Iruka-sensei, are you all right" shouted the Genin to the slumped over form of his ex-sensei. In a flash the Chunin's hand shot out and planted a punch in Naruto's face. "Ah, what are you doing" shouted the loud mouth Genin as he pulled himself from the floor and rubbed his jaw.

"I don't know what your doing Naruto or why, but I'm not finished yet, and in a few minutes half of the village is gonna be here to back me up, so why don't you explain yourself NOW!

"Iruka I don't know what you're talking about!" shouted the loud mouth.

"Fine your choice" shouted the chunnin throwing several shuriken at the Genin. Naruto quickly deflected the shuriken with some of his own. _His eye's… there different from before, what's up with him? _In an impressive display of strength Iruka managed to pull himself to a full standing position before collapsing to his knees coughing up blood.

"Iruka"! Shouted Naruto forgetting that he was fighting this man, rushed over to him just in time to catch him from falling completely over. "Iruka why are you fighting me, what's going on?" whispered Naruto to the scarred Chunin.

"Your eyes" the Chunin said barely above a whisper.

"WHAT!" shouted the loudmouth Ninja in shock.

"Your eyes, they're…Different from before" was all he managed to say before losing consciousness.

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto screamed in a desperate attempt to awaken his old sensei. However his attention was pulled from grieving by a familiar voice's scream. "That sounds like, Sakura-Chan"!

Quickly he glanced down at his watch, crap I was supposed to meet her an hour ago, she must have come looking for me. "Anything that happens to her is my fault now." "Iruka-sensei" Naruto shouted again, trying to wake his ex-sensei again. "I'll be right back for you Iruka-sensei just hold on, whatever, or whoever did this to you… is gonna pay, I swear it". The loud mouth Ninja took one last look at his fallen sensei and took off to where he last heard his childhood friend scream.

NARUTO

Mizuki quickly pulled out a shuriken and threw it toward the pink haired Genin. Sakura barely dodged out of the way of the ex-sensei's attack and quickly formed the signs for the clone jutsu. "You won't catch me with that kid move" screamed the silver haired chunnin as he dodged through the clones and easily landed a uppercut in the pink haired Genin's face.

Sakura pulled herself up to a shaky defensive stance and stared down her attacker, _I don't have to hold him off much longer, just until Naruto gets here, he'll take care of this clown _thought the pink haired Genin. "You joke, I can't believe you actually thought Naruto would fall for your trick", she screamed.

"You foolish girl of course he has fallen for it, he's a fool just as you are for coming here. And once I find him I'll kill him and take the scroll… but unfortunately you won't be here for that" laughed the sliver haired chunnin. "In fact, I've grown tired of you right now, but I feel like having a little fun with you first" as he disappeared. _He's behind me _thought Sakura as she whirled around. "Good insight kid" said Mizuki as he appeared behind the startled Genin. "Next time don't play in the big leagues" snarled Mizuki as he placed his kunai against her neck.

'Naruto',whispered Sakura as she braced herself for the worst.

Mizuki moved his kunai in a downward swipe.

"AHHHHHHHHH"!

"Hey Sakura" laughed Naruto putting his hand behind his head.

"Wa…Naruto" said Sakura opening her eyes to a smiling Naruto.

"What happened" she asked in confusion.

"Well I came here to meet Mizuki and then when I got here…" said the loudmouth preparing to launch into a detailed story.

"I didn't mean all that, I was talking about just now" screamed the pink haired Genin.

"Oh that, well I just heard you yell so I came here as fast as I could and then I got here and I saw that bastard Mizuki about to attack so I kneed him the face and he flew into that tree over there" explained the loudmouth Genin pointing to the tree where the unmoving Mizuki lay. "In short, I just saved your life" he laughed.

"Well… why'd you wait so long" she screamed as she hit him over the head.

"OW! What'd you do that for" he screamed as he rolled on the floor clutching his head comically.

"Hate to interrupt, but DIE!" shouted Mizuki as he launched one of his oversized shuriken at the distracted Genin. Acting quickly, Naruto grabbed Sakura by the hem of her shirt and pulled her down while he threw himself over her.

"Naruto!" screamed Sakura as she heard the sound of the sharp blade cut into Naruto's flesh.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Cried Naruto as the huge Shuriken implanted itself in his back. _How did he… _thought Naruto as he spared a glance at the tree where the unconscious Mizuki was supposed to be? "Crap Clone jutsu" said the loudmouth in answer to his own question.

"Right again" Said Mizuki as he launched his second oversized shuriken at Naruto.

The blond haired boy, in a moment of glory managed to spin so the shuriken in his back deflected the other.

"Sakura get help" was all Naruto said as he slowly got to his feet.

Sakura thought about protesting but knew she would of no use here. "So this was your plan all along huh?" said the loudmouth blonde as he pulled the huge shuriken out of his back with a sick sucking sound. "And here I thought we were friends" said Naruto laughing.

"Now Naruto why don't you give me that scroll so I can get out of here and leave you to take the blame, you know half of the Ninja in Konoha are out looking for you right now. By the time they arrive you'll be dead and the scroll will be mine." Naruto said nothing. He just started to spin the shuriken in his hand. "What's the matter _hero, _future_ Hokage _too weak to even fight back? I thought the demon child would put up a better fight than this."

"You bastard!" screamed Naruto as he launched the oversized shuriken back at its owner. Mizuki simply moved his head a bit and the shuriken went right past him. "So this was your plan all along huh?" said Naruto. "You were trying to frame me, you piece of trash!" Mizuki shook his head as an answer to Naruto's question. "Why?" asked Naruto.

"You may think you're a hero but you're a danger to this village and everyone in it, _YOU ARE THE NINE-TAILED FOX_! Someday he will escape and kill us all, we're better off without you! I'm doing this village a service by killing you." He threw a slew of kunai at Naruto.

Naruto was caught off guard and was pinned to a tree by two kunai in the arm.

"That's a load of crap you jerk! You just want the scroll for your own selfish reasons." Naruto shouted, wincing slightly from the pain in his arm.

"Well there's that too" said Mizuki as he started going through hand signs. "I'm gonna finish this with this attack!" Before he could unleash his attack he was hit squarely in the face by a knee for the second time that day.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my student" said Iruka as he landed next to Naruto and pulled the kunai out of Naruto's arm.

"Iruka!" Exclaimed Naruto as his exhausted sensei collapsed at his side. "Thank you" was all he could say. Getting up he stared at Mizuki with murder in his eyes.

'You hurt my best friend, hurt my teacher, and tried to get me to do your dirty work for you.' said the blonde haired ninja quietly. "I'LL FINISH THIS WITH ONE ATTACK!" shouted the blonde haired ninja as he formed a single hand sign.

NARUTO

"He should be right over here" said Sakura as she led the Jonin Obito to where she had left Naruto and Mizuki. As the Jonin called in another team for detainment Sakura spotted Naruto standing over a broken and blooded Mizuki.

"How'd you like my new technique, thanks for giving me a chance to see that scroll Mizuki-sensei" said Naruto as he mocked his former academy teacher.

"Naruto are you alright" said Sakura as she descended to Naruto's side.

"Yeah I'm fine Sakura-chan, just a little drained."

"Mizuki looks… dead, what did you do to him?"

Naruto leaned in a little closer "It's a jutsu I learned from the scroll Mizuki wanted me to get, but don't tell anyone I read it alright?"

"Uh, sure Naruto" she replied as a team of ninja arrived to pick up Mizuki.

_Just what the hell did the kid do to him? _Obito thought as he assisted in bringing Mizuki to the hospital.

1 hour later…

"Well tomorrow's a big day, we better get some rest right Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as they stood outside of Konoha hospital.

"Yeah, tomorrow we get assigned to our ninja teams. Also I was supposed to be home by 11:00, but it's already 10:55 so I will probably be grounded and have to go home right after the assigning."

"Well there is one way you can get home on time." said Naruto, "I could give you a ride."

"Really Naruto-kun!" said Sakura, excited at the prospect of escaping her mothers wrath.

"Yep, but you gotta give me a kiss." Naruto said devilishly.

"Fine" said the pink haired kunoichi. She leaned in and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek.

She then proceeded to punch him squarely in the face. "That's for being perverted" she said.

"Ow" he said holding his face. "It was just a joke." The loudmouth ninja said walking in a circle around the kunoichi. "But now I want a real kiss, on the lips" Naruto said stopping right in front of her.

"No, you pervert" Sakura said blushing slightly.

"Fine but you're gonna be in trouble" said Naruto turning his back on her as though he were offended. The pink haired kunoichi seemed to be considering it (Her mother is really scary like Shikamaru's mom) however before she could respond she was lifted off her feet and into Naruto's arms. Before she knew it she was being carried bridal style through the streets of Konoha. Silence….

"You jerk"

* * *

**Jutsu translation guide**

Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Jutsu/ Magen: Jubaku Satsu

Transformation jutsu/ Henge no Jutsu

Clone jutsu/ Bunshin no Jutsu

Well that's done. I actually finished this like the day after i put up chapter 1 however I originally planned on making this and chapter 3 one chap but it would have taken alot longer to get out. I will be moving within the month and I have to pack alot so I won't have much time to work on this. So instead of making you wait a month for chapter 2 I just cut it and made the rest chapter 3. However because of this the cliffhanger I promised won't be possible but i think the end of this one is cute so it makes up for it. Some of you may be wondering why Naruto took the scroll if he knew it was forbbidden but that bit is explained in the story if you really pay attention. If you really want to know ask and i'll tell you. 

Another issue. I use some english jutsu names and some jap names. That is because I generally use that name that i think sounds cooler. I don't want to call the transformation jutsu henge jutsu because i think it sounds stupid and everyone knows what that is already. However for the rest of the jutsu's like the rasengan i won't be calling it spiralling sphere. For the most part though expect the names to be in english. Next chap: Rise of the Rookie Nine!


End file.
